Beyond Birthday's Story
by A.N. Thunderstein
Summary: Beyond Birthday comes across an interesting young woman named Blaire and she gets him to tell her his life story.


_**This isn't really a story, it's a role play dialogue that I am doing on my role play account on Facebook as Beyond Birthday.**_

A girl was sitting underneath a pretty large tree. Her dark brown hair was down, but stayed pretty straight. She had on a black beanie on to cover her wolfish ears. She begin to hum a sweet tune, and before she knew it, a small boy had wandered to her. He was eight at most, with brown wavy hair. His eyes were glassy from the tune. She picked up this boy and began to carry him to a more secret place in a forest somewhere, slightly grinning to herself.

A young man followed behind but not too close to be noticed. He was hunched over and had bags under his eyes. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, faded blue jeans, and wore heavy make-up. He stared at the two, smiling and laughing to himself.

It was still a long way until a hidden place, but she was hungry now. She took her nail and ran it on a place non-deadly to people. It cut into his skin, but he just stared into space. She took that finger, which was now soiled in blood, and licked it. "You are sick, eh?" She asked the child, she always had that habit of talking to unconscious children. "You were going to die soon, slowly and painfully. Now, now, you wouldn t want that, would you? I will make it better for you" She said smiling wolfishly. "And look, almost there"

He continued to follow close behind. He was curious about the girl's actions towards the boy. The reason he originally followed the two had changed from an evil plot to plain prying.

She hummed softy so that the pain wouldn't wake the child. She held him closer to her and bit into his shoulder. He shown no sign of pain or even life. She didn't want to eat all of him though, in case someone happened to see, so she stopped after he had lost a deathly amount of blood. She then sat the corpse against a tree. The body looked as if a mere wolf attacked him; this made her grin. She wiped the blood from her face and walked again causally.

He hid slyly behind a tree and watched before continuing to follow again. He wasn't sure when he would make his approach but that didn't seem to bother him, as it usually would since he easily grows impatient. His victim was different, and he was interested in learning about who she was. What he would do to her after he was done remained a mystery.

She heard something. It wasn't very loud, so it didn't alarm her that much. "I know your there," She said softly, "You can come out if you like,". Her ears must be out now, or else she wouldn't have heard such a small sound, must be accounts of her resent meal. "Or maybe you want to stay there?" She said almost mockingly.

His eyes widened then turned to back to their normal size. He was sure he hadn't made a sound. Well, not for any human to be able to pick up. He had no choice and walked out from behind the trees. He was hunched over and looking straight in front of him at the girl. He smiled wickedly and in a monotonous voice said "Pleased to meet you. Please refer to me as Ryuzaki." He looked over the girl carefully and caught sight of her ears. He mumbled quietly to himself "I see.."

"The pleasure is mine, Ryuzaki," she said returning his grin, "I am Blaire, and what might you see?" She asked. She hoped she had no bits of that boy still on her, how embarrassing would that be. And it's not like adults were as easy to kill as children are if he saw anything, so it would be hard to explain to the cops, if they got involved.

He returned back to his normal emotionless state and stared at the girl's ears curiously. He walked forward and walked around her, inspecting her. He stopped suddenly and backed away and looked into her eyes. He put a finger to his bottom lip. "You are quite interesting.. And no need to hide it. I saw everything." He grinned, a fake grin.

"You saw...?" She asked. She paused for a moment "and I really didn't notice," she muttered to herself "I must be slipping" She added. She noticed him staring at her ears "It's just a hat, Ryuzaki," She said trying to change subjects.

"Lying is useless and this point." He stared blankly at her, his eyes impossible to read.

"What makes you think I'm lying?" She asked in a sing-songy voice, her black eyes set on him.

"I know you're lying." He knew explaining himself would be useless.

"Fine," She said at last "caught me" she took off the hat, if he knew he knew, no reason to keep it on. "Why aren't you bother by the fact I just murdered a child?" She asked, pointing to the tree that the corpse was by.

He turned his head to look at the small child. He stared but remained emotionless at the sight. He turned back to Blaire and sighed. "Oddly, I am acquired to this. Did you expect a change in reaction from me?"

"It's just most people don't like dead children, and are frightened if they are around the one who made them dead. I'm glad your not like them," One less problem at least, she thought to herself.

"I suppose, but I am not like most people. Whether my opinion satisfies you are not does not concern me." He scanned the area. "In truth, the reason I am not frightened is because I am usually the killer you are referring to."

"Interesting..." She smiled falsely, one threat gone, and another pops up. "And that is why you are out so late?"

"I suppose that is why I am out so late. I was looking for a victim to fall to prey and I found you. You are intriguing." He remained unfazed.

She laughed to herself "You were going to kill me?" She asked still grinning. Never had someone tried that, she wondered if she could have fought him off; more than likely not.

"_Were?_" He laughed to himself "I'm still considering it. Maybe I'll just post pone your death until I learn more about you?" He smirked. "Will I even kill you at all?"

"Thank you for not killing me right away," She said happily. Her ears slid back down to hiding, the rush from that last kill had worn out. "Could I call you a 'friend' until you decide to end my life, Ryuzaki?" she asked, placing the hat back on.

"What you consider me as to you does not concern me. Friend or enemy. So, you may, if you wish. And Blaire, you seem to go along with what I say much to easily." Narrows eyes slightly.

"We all die in time, frankly I couldn't care less how it happens to me. So if me dieing in some other way, besides natural causes, is more fun to experience, let it be. Besides, I m just a 16-year-old girl, if you wanted to kill me, it's not like I could fight you off. I'm only a bit stronger than other girls my age,"

He smiled at Blaire, a fake one of course. He never smiled out of pure happiness. "You make me not want to kill you, Blaire. I wish to know more about you. I am curious." He straightened his back by a little, not like it made a difference, his posture was horrible.

"Well, I'm not human, as you may tell. I think the right word would be 'werewolf' but it's more like a sickness. It causes you to crave human blood, hear voices, and change if you get too emotional about something. Because of it my parents are dead. I think it may have also given me insomnia, but that may just be me."

"Is it strange that I can relate to what you just said although I do not have this strange 'sickness'?" He thought about all the people he killed then he points to the dark black bags underneath his eyes. "I am a chronic insomniac." He thought for a moment then spoke again. "So what are you up to now, Blaire? Now that I am here?" He looked over at the child.

"Well I normally use this time to seek out children and study their habits so that it may be easier when my hunger calls for something editable," she smiled "I normally don't have company though"

"I assume you go for children since they are much easier to target, correct?" He smirked a little. "I pretty much target anyone because I am usually capable to attack any victim. Wouldn't it be interesting if I showed you how to kill?" Looks into Blaire's eyes, and smiles.

"Most interesting indeed," She said smiling truly. She didn't find it important to tell him about how children tasted better, she didn't want to freak him out or anything.

He smiled. He wasn't sure what to say next. This girl was certainly and obviously different. Then he grew even more curious. "How did you get this 'sickness'?" He stared at the girls hat.

"I was young and stupid," She smiled sadly "I thought a wolf was a dog, so I pet it. It bit me of course. I went home crying, no one believed me. When I woke up, my momma and papa were dead in the corner. It was me who killed them, in my sleep I believe... Ever since then, I've been this way"

"I see. I've never heard of anything like that but I have no choice but to believe you." He said emotionless. The story had not touched his heart, if he even has one, like it would for most people. He continued to stare at the girl while he thought over the story a couple of times.

"How about you?" she said, following his stare, "What is your story?"

He sighed. "If only my story was as simple as yours." He pondered if he should tell her or not. It required a sum of background knowledge.

"I'm willing to listen, if your willing to share. Of course, I understand if you wouldn't want to," She wondered how complicated this mans past must have been.

He sighed again. His dark black eyes staring into nothing. "I don't usually tell people but..." His voice drifted off and he sat down, well if that's what you'd call sitting down. It was more like he was crouching with his knees up and arms wrapped around them.

She sat next to him, her legs criss-crossed on the ground. The way he sat reminded her of a child, in some strange way. She focused on him; ready to listen to anything he wished to say.

He looked at Blaire and thought if he should really tell her. "Are you sure? What if I bore you?" He didn't care if he would bore her, he was just unsure if he should tell his story or not.

"I'm sure you wont," She said, she really didn't bore that easy, unless of someone was to rant on about the same thing. But, most people would grow bored of that.

He stared at a tree for awhile, there was nothing special about it but he was just thinking. "Okay." He said quietly.

She patiently listened to him, yet her own mind was wondering a bit, as it always did.

"I came from an orphanage called the Wammy's House. Although, it was no ordinary orphanage, it was founded as a training facility for children with exceptional intelligence and skills. Quillish Wammy, the founder, took in a boy named L into his orphanage. L was _very _intelligent and became known as the world's greatest detective as he grew up. After the success of L, the orphanage's motive changed and became a school to raise children to be the successor to the original L. I was one of the first children to become a candidate as L's successor." He looked at Blaire to see if he should keep going.

Not very fair making those people live in this 'L's' shadow, she thought to herself. She listened well to his story, starting to see how things could go wrong.

"I won't tell you too much about my life at Wammy's House but I can tell you a few things. Becoming L's successor was a huge deal to all of us children, having to live up to the world's greatest detective and take his place. I was second in line to succeed L, after A, I was B. A was my only friend, ever. One day A just couldn't handle the pressure of succeeding L, so he committed suicide. I suppose I snapped and ran away from the orphanage. My goal from then on was to surpass L. Not as a detective, but as a criminal. The world's greatest criminal." He paused before telling his call to action.

"Why not kill this L himself?" she asked him, intrigued by his story so far.

"It would be almost impossible to track down L. He has many headquarters around the world and was always keeps his whereabouts a secret. He never even showed his face to anyone besides, Quillish Wammy. No one even knows his real name. He wasn't known as the world's greatest detective for no reason." He sighed.

"I'm sorry," She said feeling a bit dumb. "If someone was to make a large enough crime that no one could solve, would L try to solve it? Like proving him with a large enough challenge. Is that what you are trying to do, Ryuzaki?"

"That is partially what I did. It wasn't a 'large' crime. Just a rather difficult one to solve, one that would catch L's eye, one that he would know was no ordinary crime," He paused. "If L couldn't solve the case, I would win."

"Is this case still in progress?" she asked cursorily. If L already found out who was behind it, would he already be in jail?

"No, this case is over," he looked up to the sky then back at Blaire. "There is something you should know about me before I go on with my long story.."

"Hmm?" She asked simply.

"I do not have ordinary human eyes, I have Shinigami Eyes. These eyes allow me to see and know when exactly people around me will die, as well as knowing their full name. In fact, I am looking at yours right now," He looked at an area above her head. "I used this ability to pick my victims and kill them when they would have been destined to die during the case. Before you ask, I do not have any idea how I got these eyes. I was born with them, or possibly I even had them before I was born."

"Shinigami eyes..." she repeated softly "What is a 'Shinigami'?" she asked after a short pause.

"Shinigami is a Japanese word. It can be translated to Death God or God of Death," He explained.

"Ah," She said in understanding. It made sense that Gods of Death could see when someone was to die, but she didn't quite get the name part.

"Over time, I learned more about a Shinigami's sole purpose," He looked at Blaire. "I can explain more to you if you'd like then continue my story after or I can continue my story now. I don't really mind right now," He was in a surprisingly calm mood, Blaire certainly was an interesting one.

"Could you finish the one you've already started?" She asked, not wanting to get either story twisted with the other.

"If that is what you wish. Okay... where was I at?" He put his thumb to his bottom lip and thought. "Ah. Okay. So yes, I have Shinigami Eyes. During the case I killed three victims... almost four," He looked down then back up. "I'm not sure exactly when L found out about my murders but it was before I committed the second one. Being an armchair detective, he didn't solve the case on his own. He requested a FBI agent named Naomi Misora to look at the crime scenes for him," He looked at Blaire to see if she was catching all of it.

"So L uses other people like a shield during an investigation?" she asked, hoping that she had chosen the right words to reflect that.

"I suppose. Naomi was in a way his eyes, or his puppet. I met Naomi at the first crime scene. She was there for L, I can assume that he asked her to investigate the room to see if the police had missed anything. I can honestly say L chose a good candidate as his eyes. But anyways besides that...," He thought of what he was going to say next. "At each scene, after I killed a victim, I left a hint leading to my next murder. All carefully thought out. I carefully pointed and led Misora to each message," He paused. "Would you like to hear the details of the killings I committed?"

"That would be interesting, yes," She got what he was saying, but the extra details would make his story more entertaining so-to-say.

"At each scene I left a Wara Ningyo, straw doll, they served two purposes. One was to show that it was the same killer at each scene, and the other, is far too much to explain, it has no effect on this story though. At each scene the dolls decrease. 4 dolls at the first, 3 on the second, 2 on the third, and 1 on the last. So, besides the dolls, the first message I left, before I committed any crimes was a difficult crossword puzzle that I sent to the police. Obviously, they were not able to solve it but L was, but he was too late, by the time he solved it the first crime had been committed by me. The answer to the puzzle was the address of my first victim," He shuffled his feet slightly and prepared to go on.

"So you gave them the pieces knowing they couldn't make it a full puzzle?"

"In a way, I was teasing them," he chuckled awkwardly. "The second message I left went unnoticed by the police again. But of course, my goal wasn't the police, all that mattered was L. Naomi caught my message, but with my help of course. I left four Wara Ningyos at the scene. But the main message was on the victim himself. I drugged the victim, choked him with rope, and tested hemorrhaging on him. All those were merely experiments out of my own curiosity. I tried something new at each scene. The message I left on the victim were slashes that made up Roman numerals on his chest. I emphasized these cuts by not cutting through the victim's shirt. I removed the shirt, carved the letters, then put the shirt back on."

"They failed to see this until it was too late?" She presumed. She could imagine this bloody scene her head clearly, which made her smirk a small bit.

"Yes, by the time L caught up with the murders I already killed two victims," he said with no feeling whatsoever.

_**STILL IN PROGRESS!**_


End file.
